How to break an engagement with your fiancee?
by tenshi-shoujo013
Summary: Yoh and Anna tries to break their so called engagement... will they realize they love each other before it's broken? real ooc.
1. Chapter One: The engagement

Ello! I am new in fic making. I guess. So I would like to team Yoh and Anna up. now my fic is entitled:  
  
"HOW TO BREAK THE ENGAGEMENT WITH YOUR FIANCEE?"  
  
*Hiroyuki Takei. sorry for the mess I made with the characters. gomen if I made them a real OOC. it's hard to keep them on right character!* Please bear with me, people!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"THE ENGAGEMENT"  
  
At the wide garden of the Asakuras, there stood people at a gathering. A girl, about 13 years in age, is wearing an exquisite black off-shoulder gown with her silky blonde hair reaching to her shoulders, is wandering with the stars' guidance. She looked around the whole place, from the grass, flowers lighted by the stone lanterns, to the dark sky. with the stars drifted as they spark. And her heavy lidded eyes blinked as she shooked her head on the thought.  
  
"Oh no Kami-sama. why are you doing this to me?" she thought and in an instant, the darkness of the vast sky was gone when an unusual shooting star appeared at them. What was that?  
  
"The time has finally come." an old woman began as she appeared to the garden. also wearing formal clothes. "as the legend says the Lago appeared."  
  
The woman stared evenly at the sky as the shooting star stayed in the night sky like a little moon.  
  
"Madam Kino Asakura. we're glad you have chosen our daughter to take part of the legend." the girl's father replied as he bowed down. "Anna, come here."  
  
The grudging feet of the girl began to walk at the stone pathway, leading to the middle of the garden. She had wandered far away the garden, indeed. She holds the petticoat of her fancy dress tight. How she wished it won't be crumpled badly.  
  
With a heavy, deep sigh from her, she released it and walked gracefully towards the matriarch.  
  
"Good evening, ma'am." she greeted sweetly.  
  
The Matriarch seemed impressed by her gentle ways. how she carried her posture and her nice aura.  
  
'She will be a perfect girl then.' she thought.  
  
"Miss Anna Kyouyama, young maiden, I think you would be the perfect girl to guide my grandson. I hope it's not yet too late, but I know you can handle him." Kino said and smiled at her. The girl briskly nodded.  
  
"Great, I'll be a baby sitter." she thought sarcastically. "not a shaman king's fiancée."  
  
"I presume that we should begin now, Madam." Shilva said, entering the scene. "besides, young master is here already. but he refuses,"  
  
"Drag him to go here!" Kino cried and sighed "that boy. he's giving me headaches."  
  
"Youch!" a boy about Anna's age too yelped as he appeared next to Madam Kino, and he looked at everyone. So did everyone looked at him.  
  
"Yoh, you better arrange yourself." the Matriarch began irritably as she faced her grandson.  
  
" Hai. Hai. obaasan." he replied and stood up properly. Anna stared at him evenly. She noticed he is dressed in an elegant black tux and has this dark, spiky hair and headphones. His boyish gestures made her stare at him. In return, the boy smiled sheepishly and greeted her.  
  
"Hi!" and he waved his hand.  
  
"Hello." was her reply and she looked at her parents.  
  
"are you making me suffer?" she thought and looked down  
  
"Yoh this is Anna, and starting this night, we will officially announce that both of you are engaged." Kino began "a decent itako must help a shaman to be shaman king."  
  
". As the legend says." Yoh interrupted "you've repeated that thousands of times, grandma,"  
  
The Matriarch scoffed a little.  
  
"Let me speak first!" she retorted and the boy kept quiet. Anna smiled a little.  
  
"Ok. now starting tomorrow, Yoh will study at Anna's school. Understood?"  
  
"Hai!" the two answered, and they nodded.  
  
"I announce that Yoh Asakura will be Anna Kyouyama's fiancé starting tonight. this is ended, let's now have our dinner." she ended, and Shilva arrived and he led them to the table. It is loaded with delicious foods that are really appealing food.  
  
The night was over and the next day came. It was a very fine day. Yoh woke up and realized that the house is so silent today. He went around to scan the place. No sign of life, and of his house mates. Yoh just found his samurai spirit near the sakura.  
  
"Amidamaru!"  
  
"Master!" the ghost cried out "Kino-san went away now back to Izumo!"  
  
"Really?" he asked gladly "this is life! Free from trainings. hard work."  
  
"Is that all you're happy with?" a voice asked "well for your information, I'm here to give you doubled work."  
  
Yoh stared evenly at the person behind him.  
  
"Ah! You were the girl last night! Hello! Are you staying here?"  
  
She sighed. 'So this idiot doesn't know what engagement really means?'  
  
"So. where will I start." he began "ah! Yeah. Why are you staying anyway?"  
  
"That's what you get from living a lax life and all?" she asked "stupidity. That's it."  
  
"Ouch." he uttered "that hurts. You pierced my human emotions."  
  
"And just when did I know that you're being hurt?" she remarked sarcastically.  
  
Now Anna was to kick him. It wastes her time to think of that guy that irks her much. 'He is no good. If he tends to be my husband, what would happen? He's wealthy but of no good.' just thinking she'd live with him makes her frown.  
  
"A sluggard!" she mocked and retreated back to her room. Yoh shrugged as a response.  
  
"I don't get why her blood is so hot to me." he thought "I am a sluggard? Amen to that."  
  
After much pondering, Anna has an idea in her mind.  
  
"Ruin the engagement! That's it!" she cried and ran to Yoh who was busy meddling in the garden with his spirit.  
  
"So, what's the rush?" he asked her as he went near her. "Need me?"  
  
She frowned, then smiled slyly.  
  
"Probably." she began and shifted her eyes straightly at him. "I need your COOPERATION."  
  
"My cooperation? For what?" he asked as he pointed to himself. "is that a major plan to ruin the world or conquer the whole Japan?"  
  
"Nuts! Of course WE can't do that!" she yelled at him "it's about that stupid engagement between you and me that WE need to destroy!"  
  
"Now how's that? I think I need to go now, Kyouyama Anna, we still have classes tomorrow. By the way, don't leave me when going there, huh? You know, I don't know Tokyo too well." he went away and bade her. "Ja! I'll think of a plan about that."  
  
"It's your problem that you ain't have knowledge about Tokyo." she thought. "where is that bum going again? Hey! Asakura! How about our dinner!!!!"  
  
"I'll just buy!" he answered back and run.  
  
"Good grief!" she cried "he's really a bum"  
  
The next day they headed to school together. Yoh was asked to do the breakfast of course. As they entered the classroom, Anna was asked by her classmates.  
  
"Geez, Anna, who's with you?" Horo Horo, her classmate that came from Northern Japan asked her. He vehemently stared at him and looked at him from head to toe.  
  
"I think he's nice." he began "who are you?"  
  
"I'm Yoh, Yoh Asakura."  
  
"HE came from Izumo and from a rich family. So don't you ever expect him to be like all of us." Anna began "and don't you know that this is his first time to join a group of commoners in a class?"  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"But of course, he can deal with you." Ren Tao began "I know it."  
  
"You're bickering again rich Chinese!" Horo argued "so what?"  
  
"He tries to show us he's rich too." some replied.  
  
"Enough with that," the transferee finally spoke up. "the bell had just rang, and I think the classes will start."  
  
"You got a point there." Ren agreed and returned promptly to his seat.  
  
Everyone returned to their seats. After that, their adviser came. And the whole period, Anna seemed to be looking for someone.  
  
"Kuso, she's not around." she said.  
  
At recess, the students gathered around Yoh.  
  
"What did Anna mean that you haven't got into a classroom like this?" someone asked  
  
"I studied at home, that's why." he replied  
  
"Oh, isn't that boring?"  
  
"Yeah. B-o-r-i-n-g." Yoh replied too. "that's why I am happy to be here."  
  
"But to take note that you are trained in a lax life." Anna quoted.  
  
"You are probably right, Kyouyama." he said. "but not always. I think I'll learn from all of you here."  
  
They all turned to him and smiled at him. He did the same way too. He maybe different, in a way. but he can cope.  
  
-to be continued- *And that ends the first chapter.*  
  
-Is it b-o-r-i-n-g? well bear again. my mind shouts for shaman king. that's my problem. g-o-m-e-n!- 


	2. Chapter Two: The first plan

This chap is weird and I feel discontented about this. so please review, ok?  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"THE FIRST PLAN"  
  
The night was silent. and Anna was standing at the pavement near the garden. she wants to have a quiet time there. But she thought of the plan on how they are gonna ruin the said engagement. So Anna banged Yoh's room.  
  
"Now Asakura, how can we execute the first plan?" Anna asked him as she enters his room "we will be stuck together forever if we won't do something." "I don't care anyway," he replied sleepily and went back to his bed that evening. "WHAT ARE YOU TELLING ME!" Anna yelled at him. "Hey lower down." he said softly and closed his eyes "Amidamaru might be sleeping now." "And when did I intend to care for him?" "You're cruel." "Shut up and WAKE UP!" she cried once more, pulling his right arm "Anna! Please!" he pleaded as he was pulled away "let go!" She did and the boy sat up properly. Then he looked at Anna's mad eyes. "When did I say you'll call me by first name?" she asked him. "And why not?" he asked mockingly "you are my fiancée." "Don't dare repeat that to me again!" she retorted and looked angrily at him. Yoh had nothing to do. She's such a war freak. she wants to pick a fight everytime. Yoh thought "What if I tell them you're gay?" Anna began "that would be fine with me" "WHAT? NO KYOUYAMA! OVER MY CORPSE! NO WAY!" he cried out loud "what are you planning, huh? You want me to suffer!" "Well it's not my problem," "Not yours, but mine!" "Then suffer, this is to ruin the engagement." She smirked Yoh's eyes welled with tears. "But I didn't ask for it! We can ruin it by some other way, not with that! You're being unfair." Anna looked at the boy and she felt pity; and a bit of irk in her. "Hush. I'll think of a plan," she began "ok then I realized that is too much for you." "So. can we sleep?" the boy asked as he rubs his eyes gently. "nee, I am really sleepy now." Then Anna went away promptly and glanced back to Yoh. "Why did these things happen," she thought and went back to reality, as she clutched her fists. "I won't let that happen. No. I can do something."  
  
Morning came. And besides that they will go to school, they argue again. But always as usual, Yoh surrenders at his fierce and denying fiancée. That part when they arrived at school, a pink-haired girl arrived at the scene, and her eyes stared at Yoh. "Tamao-chan, hi!" Anna greeted happily seeing her friend. "why are you absent? I was worried for you!" She and Tamao are classmates since Primary and till Junior High, and the other fact that they are best friends. "Anna-chan," she whispered to her as they talked away from Yoh in the vicinity. "who is he?" "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you he is the guy I was planned to marry," Anna answered. "he's such a bum, I didn't expect him to be fine." "But he's CUTE!" she cried. She blushed when she noticed Yoh looked at them. He removed his stare at the girls. "HIM?" Anna asked unbelievably and sighed. In her thoughts it says yes. 'Why not? His spiky hair is awfully cute. and his eyes are so delightful. no wonder my best friend would like Asakura.' She shooked her head in despair and slightly shooked her head [maybe unwillingly] Suddenly an idea formed in her mind. Tamao will be a great instrument to have in breaking their engagement. Yeah. Exactly. A friend helps you out everytime, even in simple, unknown ways. She felt so happy. "Tamao-chan, can you say it again?" "A.Anna-chan! Don't get mad! I know he's yours!" "What are you trying to explain?" she shouted angrily. Yoh looked at them and shrugged. "Women." he thought. "Sorry." Anna continued. "Tamao, I. will. Help. You." A smile was formed on both their faces as Anna smiled at Yoh. The shaman boy has no idea regarding her meaningful smile. "What is she planning?" he thought as two boys arrived. Horo Horo, and past him is Ren. "Asakura Yoh! Why are you standing right there, huh?" Horo asked as he approached his new classmate. "and you're here with them, huh?" "I came to school with HER alone," he replied and pointed to Anna. "you can keep me company, right?" "Of course! Don't you ever wait for those girls." Horo Horo added "girls are like lethal turtles when they chit chat." Then a stone flew past Yoh and Horo. Yoh giggled. "You bet!" he said "let's go, Ren!" The Chinese followed, and the girls stared mockingly at them. Horo bade them and laughed away. "Now Asakura will be worse, with that Ainu boy's company." Anna began. "hey back to the conversation!" "What do you mean with that, Anna?" Tamao cried "he is announced as your fiancée. and. and." "Don't you worry about Yoh. I'll do my best." She began "thus, it is hitting 2 birds in one stone." "Nah? What do you mean?" she asked "Don't mind it. Let's go to class now." She said and smiled. "Ok!" Tamao replied happily. "Now it's only up to Asakura."  
  
And dismissal at last. Some students gathered at one place, so is Yoh and Anna with Tamao. "Yoh, haven't met Tamao Tamamura right?" Anna asked sweetly "she is my best friend." "Hello!" she greeted. Yoh waved his hand a bit. "Eh? Kyouyama, you can't call me by name!" the confused boy cried. "So, can you show Yoh the whole Tokyo? The whole place, Yoh, Tamao is a good tour guide!" "Hey, hey. what's going on?" he whispered to Anna "are you forcing me to do so?" "Why not? You agreed that we will devastate the engagement involving you and I." she said sternly and smiled at Tamao. Yoh did nothing but agree. "Ok, alright then." Yoh said reluctantly as he placed his hands behind his back. "where shall we begin, Tamamura-san?" "Just call her Tamao!" Anna told him and blinked her eye on Tamao. "good luck and have fun!" she bade them and exited. 'Nice job, Anna. you made your first step.' Her thoughts came to Yoh. She did a cruel thing, not exactly. He always follows her commands. She is engaged to Yoh for a main reason. To guide and help him to be the Shaman King. That was said to be their fate. Since young, the fortuneteller says that prophecy. Even her own friend. She takes it for granted. The hell would she care. Love is not born when you are born. Nor it is formed from the very lines of your palm and in the readings of the tarot cards. Although she thinks of that, she still agrees at every word her parents say. But this time, that she's old enough to decide. why will she listen to her parents? Not now, No. not anymore. In the midst of her thoughts she realized something. "Am I throwing him away just like that? To be fed to my best friend? I know Tamao is really good, but I didn't asked the Asakura if he likes her or not." she thought and she thought sternly. "why will I care? Conscience is another story. I need to break that engagement to go to New York. He will like her too."  
  
"Hey Tamao, since when did you met Kyouyama?" Yoh and Tamao are at the nearby café downtown. They decided to stay there first. "Since Primary." she began as she took a sip from her tea "7 years to be exact." "Whoa!" He exclaimed admiringly "you are great. I myself can't stand her attitude." Tamao laughed at his words. 'Anna might look like a scary girl,' she thought and smiled as she was imagining her best friend. "I met her just last year on a banquet prepared for her birthday." Yoh said "are you there?" "Yeah. I never missed any of her parties." She answered him. "Anna isn't like that as you know." "Eh?" the boy asked "maybe. I think so." "She is kind, don't you ever worry, Yoh. she's. she's a perfect girl." Tamao affirmed him "you'll meet her more." "I'll count on that." he answered her and smiled. "You know what Yoh, Anna's been prophesized to marry a Shaman King. based on my readings," she said him. The boy shrugged and once more placed his hands behind his head. "There are lots of Shamans Tamao. what if I won't become one?" he simply replied "anyway, if that is so. that's life. Anna will be happy. We won't be engaged anymore or be married." Tamao stared at him for a long time. So that is what Anna means by 'hitting 2 birds at one stone'. She remembered that Anna once told her that she'll be going to New York if there would be no responsibilities left for her. And that engagement came. so, that's why. Afterwards, Yoh left and Tamao went on her way to a phone booth and then dialed the number Anna gave her. "Hello. Anna-chan" she began "he'll be home by any minute." "Hey. it's so fast!" Anna answered "don't you have more things to talk about?" Tamao's voice trailed off. "W-well, we almost talk about you. just you." she said and she heard Anna on the other line cried out. "Since when did that boy talked about me?"  
  
"He actually started the conversation. so that's why." "How about that," Anna said sarcastically. "it's alright. next time." Tamao didn't wait for her next word. and she spoke up. "Don't worry Anna. it's also alright." She interrupted "don't be so selfish in what you want to happen. I'm sorry to say that. bye." Anna seemed to be affected at what she said. She has a point anyway. She used her to break the engagement, and she saw Yoh arriving. She didn't hesitate to ask Tamao if she's mad. "Of course not. I know you since young. and I know that. I understand you." she replied happily "bye." "Bye Tamao." Anna answered as she hung the phone. "Chit chat?" Yoh began as he approached her. "hey, your friend is cool." "Yeah." she answered and abruptly left him. Staring at her, Yoh shrugged. He just recalled Tamao's words and smiled at himself. "Maybe someday I can hang out with her." he thought "hope so."  
  
-to be continued- *Shaman King isn't yet over for me!* 


End file.
